The present invention concerns equipment for easing the passage of wheelchair users through abrupt differences in level such as when traversing over door thresholds. It is well-known that a quite big problem arises herewith, which hitherto has been accommodated either by the removal of the thresholds or by covering them with a suitably arched metal plate. None of these solutions are ideal, in that the closing function of the door at the bottom is partly or completely annulled, in that in the latter case the door cannot even be closed, and moreover both solutions are relatively expensive.
With the invention it has been found that the greatest hindrances for an easy passage is the increase in level at the opposing edge surfaces of a normal door threshold, while the actual rabbet which receives the door has so small a depth that its vertically upright edge can normally be forced without problems. While it is true that the said outer edge surfaces are normally covered with a triangular floor list, the outer surface part of this is so steeply upright that for the wheel of a wheelchair it still constitutes a xe2x80x9chigh edgexe2x80x9d. In light of this, with the invention it has been found to be sufficient to make use of two mutually separated ramp elements which, with suitably differing greatest heights, can respectively abut in against the high and the low outer edge of the door threshold, and from here extend out with suitable slightly inclined surfaces to enable the traversing over a door threshold to be effected in a trouble-free manner. It is also hereby achieved that the door will be able to be closed in a completely normal way.
In buildings which in advance are laid out for use by persons in wheelchairs, this can manifest itself in simple, permanent ramp arrangements, but the object of the invention is directed to a special degree towards more or less provisional modifications of normal, existing door thresholds, which will distinguish itself by the use of loose ramp pieces. This can be relevant e.g. in such cases where an operation patient can be sent home from the hospital for a temporary period in a wheelchair while undergoing rehabilitation. In practice, here it can be experienced that the patient must be retained at the hospital for up to several weeks while waiting for a carpenter to remove the thresholds in the patient""s home which, all things considered, is a very costly solution.
However, the invention goes a step further by giving the wheelchair users themselves or with the assistance of a helper, the possibility of carrying out the laying-out of relevant ramp elements in connection with visits to places where only conventional door thresholds exist, in that said ramp elements are carried by the wheelchair users. In each passage of such a threshold, the ramp elements can be laid out and taken up again after the threshold has been traversed, so that they can be reused in the next passage. Particularly in connection with such an application, use can possibly be made of the principle that only the relevant ramp part for traversing upwards can be laid out, in that a smaller xe2x80x9ctraversing downwards bumpxe2x80x9d can probably be acceptable. It is obvious that it is hereby especially a traversing upwards to the high side of the threshold which calls for the use of a ramp.
With more lasting arrangements, such as in the home of the user, it will be undesirable for the formation of gaps to arise between the ramp elements and the edges of the thresholds as a consequence of the said customary floor lists, and even though these lists can undoubtedly be removed more simply than the thresholds as a whole, according to the invention such a removal can, however, be completely avoided, in that the high end of each ramp element facing towards the threshold is cut off at an angle in such a manner that the floor list can be accommodated in this cut-off, so that work with a tight abutment can be carried out without removal of the floor list.
In semi-permanent installations, it is easy to fasten the ramp elements to the threshold or the floor surfaces, and a certain fastening is naturally necessary to counteract the displacement of the elements by accidental influences. In temporary arrangements, according to the invention it is an attractive possibility that two opposing ramp elements can be fastened, in that they are mutually connected with elastic strip parts in such a manner that they will automatically be clamped together in against the opposing edges of the door threshold. They can thus still easily be displaced, but they will seek back to their normal position of their own accord. The elastic strip parts can merely pass over the threshold, where there will be room for them even when the door is closed, and they will automatically bring the ramp parts into correct abutment against the sides of the threshold, regardless of the breadth of the threshold.
The above will apply to ramp parts in general, but it will be obvious that not least where the xe2x80x9cportablexe2x80x9d ramp parts are concerned, it will be desirable for these to exist in cheap, lightweight configurations. According to the invention, advantage can hereby be taken of the fact that modular systems of floor covering tiles of plastic materials with a thin top side part have already been developed, and which are supported against the floor by means of downwardly-extending edge side parts and evenly distributed pin parts, cf. e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,204, especially FIG. 7. The tiles are mutually coupled together by means of edge assembly elements, and they constitute decidedly lightweight units which, however, can tolerate considerable compressive loads. These floor coverings appear with different distinct advantages for a certain height above the floor, and associated, sloping xe2x80x9cramp tilesxe2x80x9d have already been proposed as edging parts for these coverings. With the invention it has been found that these ramp tiles are directly suitable for the purpose under consideration here, in that e.g. they can be used directly as coupled-together elements at the low side of the threshold, while at the high side of this they can be supported by normal floor-tile elements, e.g. fastened hereto with simple screw connections. In this manner, flat, sloping-out ramp elements can be built up for any relevant height with suitable module constructions.
The invention can also find relevant application in connections other than just the passage of wheelchairs over a conventional door threshold, e.g. by such a passage out on to a balcony, the surface of which following regulations lies lower than the existing floor level. By means of the said special floor tiles, there can hereby even be built up a raised floor on the balcony, as this will not, after all, change the orientation of the water-tight balcony floor. It can hereby possibly be sufficient to make use of a ramp piece at the internal side of the threshold of the balcony door. A quite corresponding arrangement can be used in shower cabinets.
The ramp pieces for loose application can expediently be configured with friction studs on the under side, so that in the loaded condition they will lie in an extra stable manner.
A wheelchair can expediently be configured with means for easily-releasable securing of a set of ramp pieces, e.g. behind the backrest, or a smaller number of sets can be carried in a case, possibly hanging at the rear, so that the user can be equipped to neutralise several door thresholds, e.g. during stays at hotels or when spending week-ends in conventional surroundings. Moreover, it will thus be relevant in such cases e.g. for the hotels themselves to have a suitable number of ramp sets at disposal for laying out in hotel rooms as required.
Relevant ramp constructions can be related to differences in level which are considerably greater than at door thresholds, e.g. as transition between floor level and a front door which is otherwise accessible via a normal flight of steps of greater or smaller height. Here, even temporary ramp constructions can be extremely expensive, and with known configurations they will most often be without any special value from the point of view of reuse. The equipment according to the invention will be highly suitable for practically any relevant ramp construction, merely providing that the necessary number of module elements are available, which in a simple manner can be joined together to create a stable structure with tailor-made form. Correspondingly, the elements will easily be able to be separated for subsequent reuse in new structures. Not only can the original structure be carried out relatively cheaply, but also the economy in the system is emphasized even further by the possible reusability of the ramp and tiles elements.
In the following, the invention is explained in more detail with reference to the drawing, in which